


What he needs

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-04-20 08:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: "You got demoted, did you hear me?"Lewis nodded slightly, his gaze lost, his mind still wrapped around what he had lived through in his last distraous jump. "Yeah, I heard you," he murmured, unable to really care about his rank or Sink being "worried" about him."On your feet."
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	What he needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/gifts).

> Thanks to Muccamukk for betareading this <3
> 
> Buon Natale, Sky!!! Spero che ti piaccia, tesoro <3

"You got demoted, did you hear me?"

Lewis nodded slightly, his gaze lost, his mind still wrapped around what he had lived through in his last distraous jump. "Yeah, I heard you," he murmured, unable to really care about his rank or Sink being "worried" about him.

"On your feet."

Lewis looked up at Dick at the order, but then he slowly stood up. He felt a squeeze in his stomach at the mere thought that now Dick might start treating him differently, treat him exactly like everybody else did, as if he wasn't nothing more than a drunk and a fuck up.

He'd lost his rank, he'd lost the boys that should have jumped behind him, and he'd lost any desire to stay there and fight.

"Now what, you're going to spank me?" he teased his friend, mostly to see if Dick had had enough of him already.

Dick simply looked at him, trying to evaluate what Lewis would need to snap out of his commiseration, and he slowly nod his head. "Yes."

Lewis blinked, surprised, and watched as Dick approached him.

Dick took the glass from Lewis' hand and put it on the table beside them. "Let's go back to your room."

Lewis shook his head, feeling thrown. "I don't- I don't feel like it."

"It was an order, not a request."

Lewis was taken aback by that, and for a moment he did nothing, just staring at Dick. After a few seconds though, he snapped off a salute at Dick, turning around to go back to his room. It didn't matter if he couldn't understand what Dick might want from him, even more now that they all knew exactly what a fuck up he was.

He would have expected his friend to not even want to touch him with a ten foot pole; he couldn't really believe Dick would want to have sex with him.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Dick ordered him once more.

"Get undressed."

Lewis did a double take, surprised, but Dick looked back at him with a mask of total calm on his face. He watched as Dick turned around to lock the door.

"Undress."

Lewis was too shocked to protest, and he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt before his brain had time to catch up. He didn't say a word, but Dick stepped closer to the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress, not even hinting at undressing himself in return.

"On my lap, Lew," he ordered as soon as Lewis had stripped.

Lewis looked at him in silence and slowly stepped closer to him, crawling on the mattress until he was on Dick's lap, his naked ass perked up on Dick's thighs.

It was clear to Dick how tense Lewis was, it was in the taut line of his shoulders, in the way he was trying to keep his weight off Dick as much as he could, as if fearing Dick would seriously push him away or hurt him.

Dick started by gently caressing Lewis' hair, petting his head and playing with the long black strands between his fingers.

"I want you to count for me, Lew," he ordered more gently than before. "Show me you can still do what you're ordered to."

Lewis parted his lips, surprised by the request, but then he gasped loudly when Dick gave the first swat over his naked ass, and he fisted the bedsheets under him.

"Count."

Lewis blinked, noticing he had already forgotten Dick's request, and he bit his bottom lip for a moment. "One."

Dick spanked him once more, hitting him on the same spot.

"Two," he mumbled, closing his eyes when the swats kept falling over his ass, his skin starting to heat up and burn, everytime Dick waiting for him to call the number before he would spank him again.

He tried shifting on Dick's lap, ashamed for his hard on and how Dick must feel it, pressed as he was against Dick's thighs. But the more Dick kept spanking at him, the more he couldn't think anymore about what had happened before, about the jump, about the demotion, or how terrible it felt to have survived when the others were so much younger and full of hope than he was. 

"Twenty," he whispered hanging his head between his shoulders, wishing only for Dick to go on until he came or until Dick thought he was still good. "Dick..."

Dick hummed soothingly, gently caressing the nape of his neck, but it didn't stop him from hitting Lewis' ass once more.

"Twenty one, Dick..." he tried again, moaning softly when Dick raked his fingers in his hair and tugged gently at them. "Twenty two," he murmured at the next blow.

He was hard, probably leaking over Dick's uniform pants, but Dick wouldn't stop it yet. He wanted to beg the man to stop it all and fuck him, or to just stop it and let Lewis jerk himself off, but he kept on counting, no matter how many blows came, no matter how his ass started to burn, and he couldn’t think past the pain.

"Dick-" he called when a tear rolled down his cheek, feeling like he couldn't take it anymore.

"Numbers," Dick reminded him, tugging harder at his hair, and Lewis whined softly, pressing his forehead over the bedsheets.

"Forty four."

Another strike had him gasp and tense, and he was wrecked by a sob. "Forty five."

Dick hummed softly, caressing the nape of his neck, and instead of hitting him again he rubbed his hand over the red marks on Lewis' asscheeks. "Five more. You can do it for me, can't you, dear?"

Lewis started nodding before Dick had even stopped talking, calling the number when Dick swatted again at his burning ass, time and time again until Dick stopped with a soothing, "Good".

He couldn't move, his thighs trembling, but he let Dick help him up and before he knew what he was doing, Lewis wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders, holding on as if his life depended on it.

"You're so good, Lew, so good for me," Dick whispered, brushing his lips over Lewis' jawline, and Lewis couldn't hold back a sob, his heart beating out of his chest at hearing Dick praise him despite everything else.

Dick held him tight and gently rubbed circles over Lewis' back until he calmed down, dropping kiss after kiss over the side of his face and his shoulder.

"I asked Sink to have you under my command."

Lewis leaned back to look him in the eyes, surprised, but his searching gaze was met by a little smile and the look of affection in Dick's eyes.

"I told him you always do what I tell you too. I still trust you above everyone else, Lew. I know there's no one like you out there." He cupped Lewis' cheek with one hand. "I love you, and I wouldn't know what to do without you by my side."

Lewis swallowed down around the lump stuck in his throat, looking at the man he loved. He couldn't believe Dick would trust and love him so much, but he had no intention of losing all of that; he didn't want to show Dick that he was the mess of a man that everybody else saw looking at him.

"I won't let you down," he murmured with his voice hoarse.

"I know." Dick nodded, leaning in to brush a kiss over his lips, his hands roaming over Lewis' naked body when they started to properly kiss.

Lewis whimpered when Dick touched the red marks he had left while spanking him, but he did nothing to stop the man from squeezing his ass, and instead tried pressing closer to him, happy to let Dick lay him on the bed and have his lover move over him.

"Won't let you down," he promised in a whisper once more, holding on to Dick as the man leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
